all for one,one for all
by council of worlds
Summary: across the universe two empires with an uneasy peace might found themselves once more in the fires of war. one boy from a backwater world might be the only chance of peace between these bitter rivals
1. Chapter 1

across the universe two empires with an uneasy peace might found themselves once more in the fires of war. one boy from a backwater world might be the only chance of peace between these bitter rivals  
PROLOUGE  
space some call it the ocean of the sky and much like the one on earth there are many things lurking in vast darkness planet earth is a backwater world located on the edge of what is often referred as the milky way galaxy by its inhabitants and little backwater world has often been overlooked by some of the more advanced civilizations of the universe due to its location on the edge of known civilized space often referred to as frontier space.  
despite its location this seemingly insignificant backwater world has played a critical part in the history of one the universes most resilient civilizations the great diamond is there that a civil war was fought over not just for the planet itself but the idea it could represent from an oppressive caste system and for each gem to follow their own path and as well for the native inhabitants of of this trouble for some backwater world was beacuase a single quartz soldier had a simple belief that freedom of choice was the right of all sentient life beings. this simple belief would spread across the galaxy beacuse thousand of years after the war for earth the diamond authority would encounter another soldier of a different and yet some-what similar species with that belief


	2. Chapter 2

all for one,one for all  
chapter 1  
foot steps were heard echoing across the dim lighted corridor as a light purple cybertronian reach end of the corridor to a large reach over the a panel and type in her ID code,the door whoosh open as a automatic voice over the intercom announced "idenity confirmed welcome flip side"  
the other side of door reveal a mostly empty room filled with chairs,desks and large window with a view of large gas planet and its orbiting side started to walk towards the nearest desk when she heard a thud on the ground then she found herself unbalanced and she too was on the metal floor, face first.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU`RE GOING" a voice bellowed at flipside as she was regaining her bearings. she looked down to see a green four-legged machanical reptile with purple spikes on his back."im so sorry about that it`s that your so" flipside pause mid sentence to figure out the prefect word that wouldn`t offened the beastformer that is half her size.

the beast former turned around and started to walk toward the door just before he swung his tail at flipside as hit her in the ankle causing her to once more fall to the ground, "sorry didn`t see you there" he said as he with a flipside was getting off the ground she heard the swoosh open and than closed.

flipside turn her head to see other cybertroian but he was not like other one he had a grey and silver colored humanoid type body and was taller than her by at least two feet." I see slugfest is in a mood flipside anything to report on this beautiful day" said with friendly tone as walked pass flipside and towards the large window with the view of the planet.

"nothing to report sir ,expect a few minor complaints" flipside said as she was adjusting the chair next to her. "such as" inquired other cybertronian to his young subordinate. flipside sat in sat in her chair and rolled to the nearest desk and with wave with her desk glowed briefly and revealed a keyboard and a holo-screen apprised  
"the mining facility on alpha nine is once again worried about a possible petro-rabbit infestation "flipside said with a nonchalant tone than her holo-screen started blinking because she got a weather notice. "sir I just got a report about that plasma storm on the planet surface. it appears it has upgrade to a stage four and the managers of that area are wondering should they continue harvesting?" she said with a worried tone.

the other cybertronian just stare out the window and continue to view the planet in thought about this situation."lets not take unnnecessary risk. Tell them they pull out" he said in reinsuring tone as turn way from the window and started walking toward flipside. He patted her on the shoulder and continues towards doors.

with a sound of whoosh flipside sighs out knowing that her superior is now out the room. Flipside now have the room to herself with expectation with two other cybertronian in the room on there own desk and holo-screens doing work.  
flipside look at the other two to make sure no one was looking at her screen she clicked on audio file about a signal she discovered a few days ago. Flipside thought if she analyzed this signal that came from frontier space it would show her superiors her worth. She jack in a pair of headphones and stared type on her desk in order to figure out this message.

after a few keystrokes she might have figure out the signal. Flipside pressed play on the audio and a voice said "this peridot transmitting on all frequency from abandoned crystal colony planet earth to yellow diamond. my mission has been compromised my escort and informant are gone and i am now stranded. PLEASE SENF HELP" the message end with the voice shrieking for help.  
"now what to do with" she a mused out loud over that the signal was now a distress beacon. Flipside thought a lot this and about the consequences it might have

flipside sigh once more and pressed a button the screen and said "please get cerebros pax back down there something he needs to hear".after a minutes of explaining the distress beacon to him cererbros congratulated her on work and he contacted the capital world immediately about the beacon and the best course of action

 **note- this IDW AU**


	3. Chapter 3

**the planet cybertron- the city iacon**

a yellow car drives quickly on the highway while trying its best to avoid the slower vehicle's. The yellow car soon turned left into a tunnel and as soon as the car reach at the end of the tunnel it quickly transform into a humanoid form and started running up a huge stairs leading up to the grand imperium building which houses both senate and the high council the rules the cybertronian race.

as soon the former yellow car as running up the long set of stairs he noticed that some one was waiting for him, this cybertronian color scheme was mostly black, he wore a red visor and most people could tell from the hook on his back that his alt mode s ground-base. "you`re late" he said to his yellow friend as he finally reach atop the stairs. " I'm sorry longarm its just the traffic is just terrible at this time of day and I wasn't expecting a session anytime soon" but he soon realized that longarm started to walk toward inside the massive building.

longarm sighed "look sparkplug I get that your new being a senator I do but that also means you got a lot more reasonability's that you need to take seriously". The two soon found themselves an elevator where longarm pushed the button " I'm trying ok its just I never thought I would be here the heart of the imperium where my choices could possibly effect entire worlds" the elevator doors open as sparkplug finished his sentence. The two bots entered the elevator where longarm once again push a button.

the elevator doors closed and the enclosed space started to move upward. sparkplug turn around to look at the city though the window of the elevator and saw the city of iacon the heart of an empire that spreads across their galaxy. Sparkplug close his optics and thought of a time of his earlier youth where just shortly came from the well of all spark,where he first laid eyes on the city and the pride he felt in his spark to serve the imperium.

the trip down memory lane stopped when heard a ding, sparkplug snapped out of it completely when heard longarm voice " you`re right about the choices here, good or bad, they have an impact on our species" sparkplug turned around and followed his friend out the elevator and down a hallway." and they start right now" longarm said before opening the door at the end of the hallway.

inside was a conference table that was filled with other senators,who were discussing they personal lives and other business within the senate. the table still had couple of empty seats. The two newly arrived senators quickly took there seats, as soon as sparkplug sat down he a took a look around at the table to see who was attending this meeting of the defense committee. Their are a few faces sparkplug see recognize like swindle the formers racer turned senator, runway a war hero famous for the battle of combatron and to sparkplugs surprise to see his friend rook without his spark twin crosswise.

the chanter of the room quickly came to a halt when they all saw who came through the door a cybertronian whose alt mode is clearly a jet and is known to be one of the members of the high council the rules the capital of the imperium, Starscream. he quickly took his seat at the table but before he spoke he cough to to clear his throat " I known this meeting of the defense committee is unexpected but there is wouldn't be called in the first place if there was not something of concern to the local time at the alpha 9 command centre they intercept a distress call emitted from uncharted frontier space" with a wave his hand a holographic screen appeared in front of the Starscream and he pressed a button. at the centre of the table a hologram of green figure who had a triangle like hairstyle appeared "this is Peridot transmitting from all frequency from abandoned crystal colony planet earth to yellow diamond. my mission has been compromised my escort and informant are gone and I am now stranded PLEASE SEND HELP!". The hologram disappeared and all eyes were now on Starscream

"now before any of you start asking questions I order the governor to sent me any and all satellite pictures of the quadrant of space where to signal came from. I had the picture analyzed for anything unusual and they found something else of interest coming from that section of space." Starscream once more began to type on the holo-screen. a picture of space appeared on the centre of the conference table, Starscream push a button and the picture zoomed in on what appeared to be a blue blur right before the image clear up to reveal someone flying though space with wings made of water.

"does anybody have any questions" Starscream said to the roomful of senators as the hologram disappeared. the room was once again filled with murmurs of senators discussing on what they just saw. longarm raised his arm in to the air, Starscream noticed and gesture to him to ask his question, "my main concern here is this going to be a rescue mission or a military operation ? "

Starscream look at longarm and chuckled "why senator of course this is a rescue mission as well a expedition mission to further map out the frontier and perhaps help the imperium to secure a foothold in that sector of space".Longarm continue look at Starscream with skepticism as he once again address the room " now for what I am proposing is that we send a single ship but not any ordinary ship. The latest model from the shipping yards of combatron as well equipped with finest engines that velocitron , I present the unitrex-1 and its captain" a hologram once more appeared in middle of the table but this time it was showing a ship with four large engines with red spike coming from topside of the ship. The other image show the captain of the imperium latest ship and possible its fastest which came with a few looks of surprise among the senators of the room because the captain is a pearl

 **notes-so far I think I'm making somewhat progress as fanfic writer**


	4. Chapter 4

**LUNA 2**

as the second of moon of cybertron orbits around the planet it must once more go though the debris field of the first moon. the planets inhabitants below will often look at the sky at night and see the reminder of the brutal war between the imperium and the authority. The imperium will forever remember that the destruction of Luna 1 and its devastating aftermath because its destruction is what trigger the war.

as the moon go through the debris field, its surface often hit with asteroids of variety sizes. there is only the sound of rocks shattering across the surface but this time as moon go though the field there is also screams of joy as somebody riding a motorcycle is dodging giant rocks pummeling the surface. As the rider is turning left and right to avoid being crushed, a voice is heard over the radio in the helmet "what in the pits you think you're doing. Are you trying to get your self shattered you id-" the rider tap on the left side of the helmet to cut off the one sided conversation.

the rider saw ahead was the destination of the this little joy ride, a dome force field and underneath it is a medium size compound. the rider quickly accelerated towards the shield but suddenly a large chunk of the former moon crashed right of the riders to path shield. as the rider was to decease the speed she quickly notice the rock in front of her was at angle that made it look like a ramp, underneath the helmet she smirk as she drove toward and up the ramp at full speed and in to the air

as she was what appears to floating slowly towards the domed force shield , she saw the sun raising above the planet below and its beauty. She closed her eyes and thought of something someone said to her once " _always dare to see what things could be and not what it should be"_ she was suddenly open her eyes to see that passed though the dome.

she felt the pull of the artificial gravity pushing her down towards the hard surface off the moon at a dangerous fast rate. just as she was about few seconds about to hit the ground her ride started shifted around her in to a humanoid shape and hug her tightly as they both crashed. the doors at the compound open and two vehicles, one of them looked like a skateboard with rockets and the other one an orange scooter, raced out towards there the small impact crater to see if there friends were hurt

they both transformed quickly into their biped forms when they arrived at the newly created impact crater. they both heard someone groaning from the crater and the orange one step forward to see the rider taking off the helmet to reveal the face of a pearl who look up to see her friend who had worried look in her optics as she look at the danger the former motorcycle took protecting his rider during the fall

the pearl quickly attempt to lift him up but hard time due to the artificial gravity of the dome but soon was the orange helped both of her friends out of the small crater. the injured cybertronian was starting to come online,he turned to the pearl "are you all right ?" he groaned as she chuckled " yes I'm alright some idiot broke my fall"

the third cybertronian ,who most wouldn't known had a worried look due to his visor and face plate covering his face but still could tell that is nervous due to his worried tone ,voiced his concerns "who known Roller is going kill you two for this right ?".the pearl rolled her eyes as she ,with help, carried their wounded friend into the compound " would you just relax just nano-klik grindor. what's roller gonna do, ground me? he hates it when I'm here so why would he what me to stay here longer than I'm needed?".

the pearl placed her wounded friend of a stretcher that grindor prepared just in case that the duos joy ride ended with one of them getting hurt which it often does. As the main door close behind the group another one open to reveal a very large cybertronian. As he looked at the group that that was coming inside there was a silence in the main hanger that was only slightly broken due to force shield taking hits echoing across the compound. He gesture his head towards the door behind him to indicate that he wished to talk the pearl alone

the trio of bots acknowledge rollers request and quickly fled further in to the compound to find the med bay. "so what now, do I get the usually lecture about not abusing my citizenship rights and be forced to stay here on this primus forsaken scraphe-" the pearl was interrupted in midsentence when roller presented her a data pad "the defense committee or more specifically his lordship wants you planet side within the next 12 cycles".

the pearl groaned at the implied mention of Starscream as she took the data pad from rollers large hands "any idea why his lordship wants me". Roller shrugged his shoulders " I don`t known but who knowns it might have something with the rumors of your upcoming promotion" he said to the pearl before he turned around and walk towards inward into the compound.

the pearl thought to herself maybe this summoning might be about her promotion to captain in the imperium fleet, she would finally get her own ship and begin exploring the mysteries of universe and far from cybertron. its not that she hates cybertron its just she wishes to prove to the naysayers of her life ,the few cybertronians that often question her usefulness and loyalty to the imperium, her own kind who saw nothing in her than a petty servant to an arrogant elite caste, but she will show them all what a simple pearl can do


	5. Chapter 5

**cybertron a long time ago**

 _a lone single pearl standing alone in a large empty hallway just standing there doing nothing expect playing with her shirt nervously as she await her new master. the pearl had a lot to be nervous about because unlike the others pearls ,who were made to serve there own kind , this specific pearl was made to serve a newly found species that rival her own kind in level of technology and military might._

 _the pearl quickly stop playing with her shirt with the door at the end of the hallway opened to reveal her new master, a being whose body was not made out of solid light unlike herself and her kind but of metal. as he walked down the hall and past his new servant, who quickly noticed him and started following him, his wrist started to beep. he raised his wrist and a hologram of a head with three spikes appear "my lord the preparations are nearly completed for treaty signing" he announced as the duo reach the door at the end hallway_

 _"thank you for the good news my friend." he said as the door open to what appears to be a study."but just for a precaution,have cyclonus increased the security by another 15 percent" the hologram nodded and the wrist communicator turned off. the door close behind the duo, pearl look at her new master as he walk behind a desk and sat down. a wave of his hand across the desk ,a holo-screen and key board appeared. as her master began typing his speech for the treaty ceremony the pearl began to look around her masters study  
_

 _as the pearl look around the study she noticed it was filled are what she presumed to appear artifacts of cybertrons past and as well what appears to trophies must likely from her masters past battles. she turned around to have another look at him, she had first noticed when see first saw him that he is warrior who command great respect from his people as well he has great ambition of expanded the imperium beyond their own galaxy.  
_

 _pearls train of thought of broken when she heard him signed "so what i am going to do with you?" he look away from the screen and towards the lone pearl in the room. she instant stand at attention when he called her out._

 _" I'm here to serve you and will do anything that you ask of me." she said as she bowed her head to her master.  
_

 _she turned head up when she heard him chuckle " how about we start by giving you a proper self designation, something to single you out."_

 _the pearl look at her master with a confused look on her face " but my lord I'm just a pearl, a standard pearl. I don`t believe that is necessary"_

 _the cyberonian at desk started to tap his fingers on his faceplate "no your not just a standard pearl, your my pearl and_ _you need a self designation that says who you are"_

 _" I known who I'm am, I'm pearl facet 1F2l cut 1XG ,servant of the great uniter of cybertron, nov-" the pearl was interrupted in mid sentence by master voicing a complaint "no no no that's what you are, not who you are"_

 _the pearl once again look at her master with a confused look "my lord I'm afraid I don`t understand the question"_

 _the holo-screen on the desk started to beep. the pearls master clicked on the screen to reveal a message written in cybertronian, the pearl have been here only a deca-cycle and she still hasn`t learn the cybertronian alphabet._

 _even wearing a faceplate the pearl instantly known the look of worry in his optics "what's the matter my lord" she said as her master got off his chair and headed to towards the door with the pearl following him. "something came up that personal requires my attention so I'm going to be off-world for a few cycles at most"_

 _as the duo reach the front door to the outside, the master of the pearl turned around to look at the pearl who had lowered her head down, he bent down on one knee and gently grab her chin and tilt it up so they meet optic to eye " listen to me I known you think your nothing more than a simple pearl, a made to order servant, but just like myself and my people you have the potential to be something more" he lets go of the pearl chin ,he grab what appear to be a key card, and gives it her "someone much more wiser than both of us, taught me to dare to see what thing could be and not what it should be" he turns around and started walking towards the city. he looks back to the pearl one more time "keep that safe for me until I come back will you ?" than he quickly change his shape into a large land vehicle and drove towards the city_

 _as the dust settles the lone pearl look at the key card that she is holding. it appears to be a normal card and turn her head to the sky and look at the two closed her eyes and thought about herself and the words of her new master, that maybe she can be something more_

 **Today -enroute to iacon**

the sole passenger of the shuttle flying towards the capital city of the imperium quickly open her eyes as the pilot made the announcement that they are entering iacon air space and will be landing soon. the peal rub her eyes and yawn ,even though she originally questioned the organic practice of what was called sleeping,the pearl quickly came to enjoy it and its benefits. she didn`t known how to explain on what she felt as she was dreaming, from what she understood it from a logical point of view that a dream is just merely a recall of a various memories but she known that deep down in her core that dreams are something more, something to motivate her and to prove that she more than meets the eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**Iacon Capital of the Cybertron Imperium, The senate building**

In the skies of the city of Iacon there always traffic, whether if its locals going from one part of the city to another,incoming cargo from the many worlds that the imperium manage to colonize or in this peculiar moment a shuttle carrying a special passenger, a passenger has an important meeting with the defense committee

the shuttle landed on the platform ,open its doors to reveal a ramp and its sole passenger a pearl. As she walk off the shuttle she quickly noticed a vehicle coming towards her. the vehicle spilt in half and both components transformed into their bipedal forms and stood in front of the pearl "Greetings welcome to Iacon" both of them said at the same time as well their slightly bow their heads to the pearl.

the blue one of the pair spoke first "we are here escort you to your meeting with the defense committee". The pearl nodded her head "thank you for your service but that is unnecessary" she told the pair but as soon as she started to walk towards the senate the other one of the duo step in front of her "I'm sorry my lord but councilmen Starscream insisted that an escort is required"

the pearl groaned at the two but knew that she couldn't be mad at them because they are just following orders "fine lead the way". The two guards nodded their heads and turn around and walk towards the senate building with the pearl begrudgingly right behind the duo. As soon as she walk into the building her foul mood quickly disappear as she saw a friendly face waiting to greet the new arrival near the elevators.

"I had a funny feeling I would run into you,my old friend" the pearl said as she lightly rush pass her two escorts to greet her friend with a firm handshake."I could same thing about you" he replied as he pull her into a hug and playfully pat her on the pack. the pearl mirrored her friends pat on the back but both let go of each when they heard the elevator door open with a ding.

"I got this handle. You two are dismissed" he said as both he and the pearl enter the evaluator, the two guards lightly nodded their heads as both replied "yes of course senator Longarm". The elevator once more made a ding sound but this time it was to signal that the doors are closing. Longarm press a button the console and the elevator stared to move upwards

as the elevator moved towards the pearl turn around to the glass window to see the beauty of Iacon, she close her eyes and thought of all the times, the good and the bad, she spent here and how much this city means to her and how it change her. She open her eyes and turn in the opposite direction to face her friend Longarm "so are you going to explain on what lord screamer what's with me or am I going to have to wait and see what's his latest scheme is?"

Longarm turned around to face his friend "relax it`s nothing serious just a reevaluation of your character". His answer peek the pearls curiosity "reevaluate me for what exactly?". Before Longarm could answer his friend question the elevator doors open with a ding noise. The two exited the elevator and stared to walk down a hallway leading down to a large set of doors

as the two walk towards the doors the pearl once more turn look at her friend "please tell me this isn`t some sort of Functionism thing again" the pearl made no attempt at hiding her dislike Functionism or its council members. Both of them known how desperate the Functionist council had become in recent cycles because during the war with the diamond authority there was a low number of M.T.O soldiers and to answer this troop shortage Prime and the high council suspended Functionism and drafted anybody capable of carrying a rifle and shooting it

which means Cybertronians who weren`t either born or built for combat were suddenly thrust into war. This was both a blessing and a curse because it shows that ,unlike most gem kind, Cybertronians were capable adapting to anything,if they made a mistake it would cost lives but there quickly learn from it and adapt. The diversity of the imperium army would often throw the gems off-balanced during many battles of the war and at the same the casualties were extremely high.

Longarm shook his head "no nothing of the sort. Well maybe just the basic stuff. just relax It's just quick revaluation and possibly reassignment". The two finally reach the doors at the end of the hallway and stop in front it as a read beam coming from atop of the door frame scan the two. A voice came from the door " identification complete welcome senator Longarm, welcome pearl facet 12LF Cut 1XG" the door open just as the pearl groan at the door mentioning her original identification numbers

The pearl turn her head to her friend "I have been a citizen of the imperium for almost my entire life and yet nobody bothers updating the computers to the fact that I have a name instead of designation code" pearl noticed a small chuckle coming from the room, she turn to find Starscream sitting at a round table with mostly filled seats with various senators, the two new arrivals quickly take a seat at the table

Starscream noticed the two new arrivals ,the pearl especially, with great interest. he clear his throat loudly to get the rooms attention " now that everybody is here this meeting of the defence committee can come to order and we can discuss last meeting about how to respond to this interesting opportunity in the frontier". The pearl continue to look at Starscream with doubt because as long she as known him Starscream always been a opportunist at spark.

the relationship between the two have always been a little a bit unpleasant, putting it lightly. The two have more than once tried to kill each other but never directly, the rivals have always tried to get rid of each other by creating situations with low chance of survival and by the looks of things it appears the ball is in Starscream`s corner.

"now that out esteem guest is here I be the first one to graduate her on her new assignment of captaincy in the fleet" he clapped his hands just as the others in the room started their applause to the new captain. The pearl felt joy as the room of senators praise her as she move once more up the imperium hierarch but the joy quickly subsided when she turn to Starscream, a part of her known Starscream was up to something.

she was right. "now captain there is something going in the frontier we could like you in investigate . The Governor of Alpha 9 relayed us a distress beacon that of one us workers found" and with a smirk on his face Starscream slide over her a data pad across the table. the pearl pick it up and quickly look over the data that Alpha 9 was able to recover. the intel on this mission is extremely limited on everything, the source of the beacon, what kind of danger the gems are having on this earth but she just simply look at Starscream and smirk "when do we leave"


	7. Chapter 7

**Iacon-Senate Building**

the hallway leading to the defense committee chambers is normally quite, but the silence is quickly broken when a pair of large doors are slam opened. The one who is responsible for this noise is a pearl who`s entire being is made of solid light ,unlike many of her cybertronian friends and co-workers who are made of solid metal. She takes a deep breath and starts walking down the hallway with her pointy nose in a data pad

as the pearl walks down the hallway the gem on her forehead started glow and a flash she is wearing an imperium officer uniform consisting of a grey double-breasted tunic with a round collar with matching color trousers and a pair of black boots and gloves. The pearl continued look at the data pad with the limited information of the mission she has been assigned and thought to herself on many things that could go wrong with this mission.

The pearl was so deep in thought that she didn`t notice that she would have walk right into the closed elevator doors if it wasn`t for her friend Longarm grabbing her shoulder in time. "whoa there the captain shouldn't greet her new crew with a crooked nose" he turn her around to face him and chuckled at the humor of the situation "and without her captains hat" Longarm presented the pearl with a grey cap in one hand and in the other with twin pairs of code cylinders.

The pearl quickly attached her data pad to her belt and gratefully took Longarm gifts "thanks for everything you've done for me Longarm I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" she placed the cap on her head and tuck two code cylinders in each of her her breast pockets. She turn her face upwards and faced her long time friend with a salute, a gesture he mirrored back at her.

The two soon turn around in opposite directions with Longarm walking back towards the conference room and the pearl facing the wall with her pressing the button to signal the elevator. As she waited for the elevator to reach her floor she takes out the data pad from her belt and once more go though all of the intel that the governor of alpha system in the frontier sent to the capital.

in the back of her mind she known that this whole mission was most likely another one of Starscream schemes to get rid of her but on the other hand this was opportunity she have often hoped for, to prove her worth to the imperium and hopefully get some payback against her own kind for hurting her home. The intel on this mission is spotty at best but she continues to look though the intel and she soon thinks of a possible scenario on what's happening on this earth

The lazuli must have terraformed a part of the planet and now the natives are in a frenzy, this was most likely scenario but there are still a few unknown variables like why was the peridot personally calling yellow diamond? who was her informant and for what? and the most compelling question is why are the gems visiting an abandoned colony?

her train of thought came to an end when heard the elevator door made a ding noise and the doors open. She step inside and press the ground floor button as she return to looking through the data pad but this time it wasn't on the mission, it was on her new ship and crew. As the elevator moved downwards the pearl took mental notes on all of her new crewmates

Most of the crew have assigned to her by the Functionist council, while there are only a few dozen volunteers. Her new crew of 200 are mainly consisted of engineers, tech support, a couple of self proclaimed explorers and a small security detachment. she took notice at the security detachment and found out there's an elite guard squad assign to her

she briefly skimmed through the squad roster and found that the squad have quite the colorful history, Tap-out was captured during the war and was force into the fighting pits where he had to kill his fellow prisoners for his gem captors entertainment. Sprocket has quite the history and temper when it come to gems and following orders, his file says that he often ignore orders in favor of causing maximum damage and casualties to enemy gems, the only reason that he's still part of the elite guard is that he's good at what he does and its better to have him where they can keep an optic on him

for more likely where his spark twin Rumbler can keep an optic on him. Rumbler file indicate that he is the calm one of the duo, much like his twin Rumbler has always good as causing maximum damage but unlike his twin Rumbler has the good sense to know when to stop and to follow orders. The file on squad leader Powerflash says he is something of a stickler for rules and regulation, he kind of remind the pearl of someone she know that is on the high council and something tells her that she might get along with the Powerflash and the rest of elite guard squad 45 aka the stealth team

The elevator made a ding noise as the doors open and the pearl got her nose out the data pad and attach it to her belt as walk out of the elevator. As soon as got out the elevator she was once more greeted by the two same guards she meet early and both nodded their head. "my lord shall we escort back to your ship" the one with the blue and green armor said as he and his sister stand at attention.

"no that will be completely unnecessary" the pearl said as she mirrored the twos nod and started to walk towards gates. As she strode down the large hall of the senate building She couldn't help but look around her and think about her past, present and most importantly her future. she remember how she was like when her journey began ,coming of out the ground from a planet that she never bothered to learn the name, learning that your purpose was to be a servant and a present to help ensure peace between two races of conquers

The pearl chuckled as she thought about the difference between the present and the past of her life because no matter how much she hates her people and the diamonds, a small part of her had thank them for sending her to Cybertron where she truly belongs. The gates open as she approach them and she step outside the senate building she was greeted by a beautiful sunset on the horizon of the city

As the pearl walk down to the landing pad towards her ship,she stop in her tracks and started to walk towards the edge of the landing pad instead of her shuttle. She took this peaceful moment of her somewhat chaotic life and simply admired the capital city of the imperium. As the sunset and night came, the city was only briefly covered in darkness before the lights came on across the city.

She close eyes and thought about the good and bad times such as how her former master gave her something very precious, freedom and how he thought her that freedom is not a privilege for the powerful but a right for every sentient life. As she dwell on this memory, she couldn`t help but think about how fragile freedom is. The pearl open her eyes and saw only a brief moment her beloved city was burning

She quickly shook her head to get focus on the present and not on the past. As she regain her senses, she turn her head to towards the city and its intact, she tighten her fist as she remember how much hates the diamond authority and why she fights their tyranny. She would get justice not revenge on the diamonds for all the friends she lost, both cybertronian and gem alike, all the worlds and people they have destroyed n the name of so-call progress of their authority.

"are done with your sightseeing yet. I'm not waiting all night for you" a voice call towards the pearl at the same time as she turn around and started walking towards the shuttle." hold your horses sky lynx. I'm coming, I'm just remembering why I'm doing this and a promise I made" she shouted as the pearl jog up the ramp and into the shuttle. As the pearl got the shuttle she quickly grab a seat and buckle in as it was taking off to towards space, where the captain will meet her ship and possibly her destiny


	8. Chapter 8

**ORBIT OF CYBERTRON**

As the shuttle was about to pass the planetary defense shield that protects Cybertron from the remnants of its former moon. The sole passenger of the flight just simply look out of her window to see the chucks of the moon just simply float there. As she just sit in her seat she couldn't stop her herself for letting loose a small chuckle as she thought about the past and how the moon was once a sign of peace and unity between her kind and The Cybertronians.

"If you don`t mind me asking but what's so funny" a voice coming from the front of the shuttle called out to her. the pearl shook her head in amusement "just remember how far I've come, that's all".

"well I'm sorry that I have to interrupt your trip down memory lane but I'm just letting you know that I'm about go into warp space, so please buckle your seat belt as I'm about to bend the laws of physics" the voice coming from the cockpit started to laugh as the same time as the shuttle is engulfed in a blue light and the shuttle disappeared in a flash

 **EN ROUTE TO COMBATRON**

the pearl grasped the armrest of her chair tightly as he shuttle travel through warp space towards there destination. The pearl once more heard laughing from the cockpit "I keep on forgetting much you hate that part of warping". The pearl closed her eyes and started to breathe in and out slowly ,after a minute or two of that, she open her eyes and unbuckle her seat belt

"I don't hate it, I just um, I'm just not conformable with it, yet" the pearl put an emphasis of the yet as she started to walk around towards the lounge area of the shuttle and she quickly finds that the lounge has a bar and a nice stool to sit. The pearl quickly takes the stool as she pulls out the data pad about her mission. just as she was once again to review the mission when suddenly a brief flash of light draws her attention away from the data pad and to a Nebulan that appeared out of nowhere

"so what can i get you" the nebulan asked the sole customer of the bar as he gave her a menu of assorted drinks. She couldn't help self but chuckle " shouldn't you be focusing on flying, instead of offering me something to drink" but it didn't stop her from grabbing the menu "by the way, nice looking holomatter you have sky did you scan it?" the pearl waited for an answer as she looked though the menu

"i got it from a merchant who got from smuggler who in turn got it from a corpse he find before the scouring of nebulos" after his explanation sky lynx quickly shut his mouth as the pearl placed her the menu down on the counter and just simply look at the counter,there was a short silence that was considered awkward between the two until she spoke up " I think I would like a Mood whiplash"

sky lynx nodded his head, grab the menu and headed to back to make her drink. the pearl let out a sigh, took off her cap, got off the stool and headed towards the window where she just simply stares out to the outside of the ship to see the beautiful lightshow of warping across the galaxy. She took another sigh and place her cap back on her head and turn around to towards the bar when suddenly her watch started to vibrate.

she raise her wrist up,press a button on her watch and a holographic head appeared. the pearl look at the head and she instantly recognized him,faceplate and all. "hello, hello my dear old friend it`s good to see. you`re looking fine this cycle. did you do something with your form?" the holographic head gave a wink to the pearl, who just roll her eyes at the tiny hologram

"what do you what getaway?" she told the head with a serious tone in her voice to indicated that she was not in the mood to play their little game. "what I'm hurt that you would suggest like that. can a friend contact a friend to see how their doing" he said with a somewhat overly friendly tone. "I don`t want anything except to tell you some great news. Guess who`s coming with?"

"oh no" she place the palm of her hand on her face as known the most likely answer to getaway question. "yep,yep it`s me" he exclaimed excitedly "since most likely the natives of this earth world has little to none encounter with any other lifeforms besides there own. the diplomatic corps have assigned me to your ship to begin first contact protocols with this world and hopefully start a dialogue with them"

the pearl look at the hologram of her quote unquote friend with uncertainly "are you sure that's good idea. From the intel I got on this world, which is almost nothing, there is a good chance that the authority might have tried to terraform this world and the distress signal we found,it sounds like the natives are putting up a fight. I'm pretty sure that there not to mood to deal with more aliens."

"handling the gems is your mission, my mission is to handle the natives. once the situation with the authority is dealt with, I will begin to gather what I can find on their culture and language. but You're right there not in the mood so that's why we`re not just going introduce ourselves just yet, to this world." getaway gave her a nod.

the pearl felt a nudge on her left arm, she turn to see the holo-matter that belongs to sky lynx holding her drink "sorry but I have to go. we can discuss more about our respective missions when we`re on the ship" the holographic head of getaway once more gave her nod right before she turn off her watch. "so I take that a certain escape artist turned diplomat is tagging along?" sky lynx asked his sole passenger as she grab the drink for his hands.

she sighed as she took a small sip of her drink "even after all the things I do for the imperium they still have a hard time trusting me" the pearl shook her head in defeat but turned her head towards sky lynx when she felt his hand patting on her shoulder "don`t plant seeds of doubt. it`s a fast growing crop that sows nothing but defeat" the holo-matter of sky lynx gave her a reassured smile just before the holo-matter disappeared

the pearl thought to herself that despite her somewhat subservient nature, she has often tried to prove that she can independent from the rest of her kind and she felt very lucky to have a circle of friends that support her. as the hours go by, the pearl have nothing to do but to sit down and re-read the mission report and she couldn't understand why would the authority take interest in an abandon colony.

as she ponder these questions she so started to feel tired. She let out a yawn as she stretch her arms out,she got of the chair and once more walk towards the window to watch lightshow of traveling through space. The pearl just stand there looking out the window before she closed her eyes pondering on the state her life as well on the paths she took that got her here

 _ **The Past**_

 _The yet unnamed pearl gasped for air as she woke up facing the sky, she quickly sat up to check her head to feel if her gemstone has been cracked and let out sigh of relief when felt the smoothness of her gem. But that feeling of relief quickly subsided when she_ _look around to see that she is still in the middle of a battlefield that was riddled with cybertronian corpses and gem shards. As she look at the carnage around her she suddenly heard a loud thundering noise that grab her attention and look up to find missile are headed towards her_

 _The pearl rolled to her side,got herself up on her feet, up from the dirt and started to run as fast as she could to hopefully to avoid the missiles. As she run, the pearl notice there was a large crevasse to the left of her, so she turned towards it as she ran. As she ran towards the crease she heard a loud explosion coming from the back of her and suddenly felt the force of the explosion pushing towards the large crevasse_

 _The pearl found herself falling down the crevasse and in split a second decision she reach to glowing gemstone and pulled out a spear, which she use to stab the wall in hopes of stopping herself from reaching the bottom. The pearl hold on the spear as it dragged closer and closer towards the bottom but spear soon got caught on denser rock and so she lost her grip on the spear._

 _But luck was her side as it turn out that she let got of the spear when it was a six feet from the bottom of the crevasse so the only pain the pearl felt is when her butt hit the ground. The pearl got up from the dirt "ow" is all she said as rubbed her sore butt_

 _As it seen she had a moment of quiet to herself but it ruined when her communicator on her wrist started to beep. she let out a sigh when she press the button, in a flash, a small hologram of head of cybertronian wearing a visor appeared "1XG do you copy, repeat to do you copy."_

 _" I hear you dropforge. Please tell me that at least we`re wining this fight" she rub the back of neck nervously as she waited for his reply_

 _"That's irrelevant to the mission that you've been assigned to" the hologram of dropforges head was replaced with a map of the battlefield "an intelligence officer supposed to rendezvous with command but never show up. we believe that he might have been shot down around this area" the hologram of the map showed a red dot to indicate where the intelligence officer was last spotted._

 _The pearl did not like what see was seeing because the map was pointing her to a section of the battlefield that is under the authority control "may I ask why are sending me instead of a platoon? will I have any form of back-up?"_

 _The map was soon replaced with the holo-graphic head of dropforge " sorry but you`re on your own. most of platoon are engaged in firefights across the battlefield ,you're closer to the coordinates than other units in the area and you won't make any noise_ _as you quietly stroll through the enemy camp unnoticed"_

 _her first thoughts about the mission is how she was once again as a spy to infiltrate the enemy camp, to pose as a servant to a bunch of arrogant clods,a role she hated to play but understands why they keep on sending her on these types of missions because nobody at the camp will notice a lowly pearl." what about the officer they are holding. what are the rules of extraction? do I bring back him alive, just the head or make sure the authority doesn't get the intel at all?"_

 _"the intel he has is vital to the war no destroying it and as for bringing him back dead or alive I leave that to you and your skills. Dropforge over and out" he hologram of dropforges head was replaced once again with the map of the battlefield but instead of a single red dot there was a second blue dot. this dot was to indicate the extraction point for her and the officer._

 _the pearl quickly memorize the coordinates for both dots as turn off the hologram of the map and started to run to the enemy camp. she wasn't much for religion but as her legs moved to towards the objective of this dangerous mission she silently prayed to primus and the guiding hand._

 **Present Day**

the pearl was once again interrupted from her sleep as she heard a voice saying "wakey wakey where here".the pearl open her eyes to see the holo-matter of sky lynx standing in front of her smiling "boop" he poked the edge of her pointy nose and vanished. the pearl stretch out her arms as she yawned and once she was done doing her stretches she turned to head towards the windows to the planet Combatron in plain view. The planet was surrounded with a large metal that was being held up in orbit with six tall towers that are built across the equator of the planet.

she knowns the importance of the ring structure was to the imperium, after all the shipyards of compatron is where three eightieths of the fleet come from here as well as her new ship, the unitrex-1


End file.
